2p! Invasion
by nicoleheart16
Summary: What happens when a spell goes wrong? 2p's Attack!
1. Chapter 1: Attack 1

**Hi beautiful people of fanfiction I like to say this is my first story for Hetalia and includes heteors so don't hate because of that. I hope you like this I know that it's short the next chapter will be longer ok! **

**Okay I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Attack 1:Felici Loves a Good Fight**

"Doitsu, I'm home!" Feliciano said into an empty and dark kitchen with only a light coming from the window above the sink. Feliciano had three bags of groceries which were ingredients for pasta. "Germany!" he called out again with still no reply. 'Hmm. Must went out somewhere' he thought as he closed the door behind him. What Feliciano didn't see was a pair of glowing red eyes glaring at the innocent Italian, while he happily hums a cheerful tune while putting the groceries up. The glaring red eyes watched and waited for the night moment for attack. As Feliciano was washed his hands, the glaring red glowing eyes stepped out from the dark shadows and swiftly put his arm around the defenseless Italian in headlock.

"Shh… don't talk Feliciano and you won't get hurt." He whispered into his ear. The man smelled like a sauce but it was an odd different smelling sauce. With his other arm he touched his cheek with a knife. Feliciano's eyes widen and body shivered at the touch. "Please don't hurt me." Feliciano pleaded. The man stabbed Feliciano in the arm and let him fall to a cold tiled floor. The man pulled on his hair.

"Sorry, I'm sorry I'll do whatever you want." He shivered. Feliciano squinted at the man and widen at the sight of him. The man looked exactly like him but his eyes weren't brown, they were red. The man's face wasn't cheerful and happy like his, it was complete opposite it was serious and dissatisfied.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Let's say I'm the other you." He said slamming the other man's head onto the cold floor. Feliciano turned his bruised head to the door he came in and watched as the man walked out.

"Call me Felici. And you will be seeing me again. I believe that there should be one Feliciano for both our worlds. I want to be that one and I am willing to fight for that spot." Felici stated. "Ciao, ciao, Feliciano!" Felici slammed the door and left the bleeding Italian on the floor in the dark kitchen alone.

* * *

**The Next Chapter will be up July the 25! **

**Review and Fav and all that good stuff! Thanks! Bye! XD**


	2. Chapter 2: The Investigation Begans

**Hey Everyone hope you like the 2nd Chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Investigiation Begins...**

2 days later…

Ludwig called Arthur Kirkland to come and have little talk. Ludwig thought by calling Mr. Kirkland would be of some help because his country did create the greatest detective series in the world. Arthur took Victoria of Seychelles with him to take notes. And also to make her make tea and another tasks she hated doing on a daily bases for him.

"What is it that you called me here for?" Arthur asked, as he slipped a cup of tea that Victoria made in the cafeteria in the hospital.

"Well," started Ludwig. "Feliciano has been a little bit losing it."

"How so?" asked Arthur, as he sat the cup down on the table that sat in between the three in Feliciano's hospital room. Feliciano was taking a siesta while they are talking.

"He has been saying that the person that stabbed him looking exactly like him, but when I asked him if it was his brother, Lovino, he said that it wasn't him."

"Well, did he describe him to you other than he looked exactly like him."

"Well, he did say that he had red-colored eyes and smelled like pasta but with a twist."

"A twist?"

"Yeah, he said that he smelled like blood."

As Victoria wrote all of this down, all she could think that this is the weirdest cases Arthur's gotten ever. Victoria only has been two cases already, but this case already sounded like it was going to end in a stupid way. Feliciano was just demented after the attack and just needs to calm down.

"Okay, Victoria did get all of that?"

Victoria nodded in response.

"Well we better go." Arthur stood up and reached for his coat.

"Wait, Arthur." Ludwig stopped him. "Also, he has been having these crazy dreams. He told me that in them him and his attacker fight to the death, and loses to him every time."

"Anything else?"

"No," Ludwig shook his head.

"Well, then Victoria, let's go. Ludwig, I'll call you in a few days with an analysis. Bye." Arthur opened the door for Victoria as she said bye to Mr. Ludwig.

"I think this case is easy to handle don't you think?" Victoria said, as they walked out to Arthur's car.

"Victoria, we can't just say that he's crazy and plus we can't just put this case down we still have to figure out who did it first."

The sky was covered with grey clouds and Victoria could see lighting in the distance. "It looks like it's going to rain soon." She stated.

"Yeah." Arthur looked up at the clouds and opened the car door for her. "Oh, I almost forgot, I letting stay at Matthew's for tonight and some other nights this week. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah… Hey you didn't tell me that he was in London."

"Well you didn't ask." He closed the car door and ran over to the driver side and got in. He reached for a little blue suitcase on the back seat and hand it to Victoria.

"What's this?"

"You're clothes for tonight and tomorrow." He said, turning on the car and pulling out the parking lot of the hospital.

"Why you want me to stay over at Matthew's? You want me to finally see my family again."

Arthur took her from her French family when she was 14. Back then he would say her Papa was an evil man. She never believed him; she just thought that he was just saying that because he hated him.

"Matthew is family. I just don't want you to see Francis."

"Why don't you want me to see Papa?"

He hesitated first before answering her. "I can't really answer that right now. Sorry."

Victoria folded her arms in disgust, 'I can't believe he can't answer me!' she thought.

For the rest the ride, Victoria and Arthur stayed quiet. Victoria watching the grey clouds become darker and Arthur watch the road has he drove.

* * *

**Review, Fav, and it will make the world go round!**

**Bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3:Attack 2: Oh, Kiku!

**Part 1**

Kiku lifted his head from the plane's toilet seat. Kiku didn't like the plane ride to England especially when it rains. Kiku been throwing up since his plane entered the country.

Kiku's boss knocked on the door,"Kiku are you okay? The plane is going to land soon."

"Yes, I am fine. I'll come out in a minute." Kiku gasped. His boss walked away back to his seat. Kiku breathe in and out, as the plane rocked back and for."

"I can't wait to get off this plane he mumbled to himself as he opened the bathroom door. The light started to flicker on and off as he walked back to his seat. As he walked down the aisle, all the seats were empty.

"Hello," he shouted, no one answered back. He held his stomach with another jerk of the plane. Kiku started to have dizziness so he fell into a seat and held his head and moaned.

The lights flickered off and Kiku started to get nervous. "What is going on?" he said to himself.

Kiku looked look out the window and saw something out on the wing of the plane. But he dismissed it as the rain splashing on the plane. He sighed and tried to calm himself down. 'The plane is still up and it's not going down, so need to panic.' He thought. The he started to heard a sound like something was scraping something on the floor.

_Scraaaaap!_ He groaned at sound because it made his bother him more. The sound got louder and closer then it stopped.

Kiku sighed "Finally!" Kiku looked up and saw a knife in front of him. Well that what he believed it was in the dim light coming from the window.

"_Kon'nichiwa_ Kiku…" the owner of the knife said. The voice sounded like a Japanese man and which was really close to his.

"Who are you?" Kiku said nervously.

"I hear that Feliciano was in the hospital." He said ignoring the question. "Felici really has a heart. I didn't know that he would go easy on him."

Kiku looked disbelieved that this person was talked like this.

"…But as for you there no 'going easy'" he then cut Kiku on the shoulder, with the knife and because Kiku earlier condition he was unable to think and move fast. Kiku hissed in pain, his hand over his scar. The man raised Kiku's head up with the knife which was now clearly was a katana. He move back to the window.

"Kiku why back away?" he singed

"Why Not?" Kiku said, with one brave kick which hit the other man in the crotch. The man grunted at the pain. He grabbed Kiku 's shirt and jerked him up to his level. Kiku looked at the man's face and saw himself but with red blood eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked once again.

"Well, let's just say I'm the other you, and don't ever do that ever again!" the man stabbed Kiku in the hip. As Kiku groaned and twitched on the floor while trying to holding his wound.

"You can call me Mr. Honda, and you will be seeing me in the near future." Mr. Honda said, and he kicked him in the stomach three times before saying "_Sayonara_!" and disappearing into the darkness.

After a few minutes of the attack, the lights on the plane flicked back on. Kiku saw a pool of blood around him and heard the people all-round him gasp and scream. And that's when he hears his boss' voice coming up the aisle. "Kiku! Kiku!" and that was the last thing he remember seeing and hearing before he become unconscious.

**Part 2**

_Victoria P.O.V. _

Matthew and I sat quietly on his couch in his living room. Matthew's apartment is a little smaller than I thought would be. But I guess it's big for one person. I sipped on my hot chocolate as I watched the movie that Alfred gave to Matthew before he left for London. The movie was called "Back to the Future" very good so far.

It had been raining since we got in, and it only got worst as time passed. I look out a nearby window and saw there blue glowing orbs that look like they were watching us. I looked back to the TV and back to the window and blue orbs were gone. I dismissed it as me seeing things, but then that's when the power in the apartment went off.

'Damn,' I thought. "Well, I guess we should go to bed now," Matthew said in his soft voice, turning on his flashlight that sat next to him on the floor.

He shined the light in my direction, but on my head. "Are you okay?" "Y-yeah," I replied. As adjusted my eyes to the light, I saw behind Matthew was the two orbs again looking straight at me. I gasped in horror, which made Matthew shine the flashlight in the direction I was looking at but the orbs were gone. "Are you sure that you are okay, sis?" Matthew said in a concerning voice put a hand over mine. "Yeah, I guess I'm just tired." I blinked, putting a hand over my head. He smiled sweetly, "Come on." He put an arm around me and guided me to the bedroom. As he twisted the door knob, I looked out the nearby window. The rain water oozed down as lighting flashed around. And then the orbs appeared again, just inches from my face and they blinked at me. I gasped even louder than the last, but it played out the same as the last.

"Victoria, what do you think of… Alfred?" Matthew asked run his fingers through my hair as I lay on the pillow next to him. "He's cool, why?" "Uh… well I want you to talk to… him when he gets here in a few days." He stammered. "Talk to him about what?"

He stopped play with my hair and looked up at the dark ceiling. He took a deep breath and said, "If he likes me more than a friend." I smiled, he and Alfred have friends for a long time and every time we would talk about him, Matthew ends up all red. And I knew that he is blushing now. "Yes, I will. But only make your famous pancakes tomorrow morning." I said, holding his hand in mine. I felt his face back at me, and him smiling in the darkness. "Okay," he said, kissing me on my cheek. "Bonne nuit, Victoria." "Bonne nuit, Matthew."

_I opened up my eyes, and I saw a dark figure come toward me in the darkness. The figure had the same blue orbs that I saw earlier. I looked around and saw that the rain stopped and the moon was shining brightly I watch the figure come closer and closer to me. The closer it got the more nervous I got. The figure moved into the moonlight, the figure appear to be Arthur. "Arthur, you scared me. " I gasped. But as Arthur moved more toward me I realize that he wasn't his self. He was smiling more than usual, his hair was a lighter blond, and his eyes were blue and pink. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at me and patted my head gently. I began to get a bad vibe from him as he patted me on the head. With a hand still on my head, he leaned over me and kissed me on my forehead lightly. As he did this, I tried to act like I was sleep. I guess he didn't notice me say something. "Sweet dreams, my love" he said, as he left the room. _

**A/N:Hope you like it and pls comment it makes the world go round! Thanks!**


End file.
